ѕєcяєтѕ ωє кєєρ
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: AU.AH, Dean works as a police detective, obsessed with the YED case files and catching him until he has a new partner. Castiel, a man of secrets is going to make Dean's world come crashing down. Besides finding dead bodies, will they find love? SLASH.
1. I wish I had an Angel

**Author's Note:**

I'm totally sorry for this long ass hiatus I had been on and had basically vanished. If I have any readers left, and to the new readers, I apologize. I will try my hardest to update my past stories in my free time sometime soon. I also want to give thanks to **Hamithehamster** for all the kind reviews and letting me know that people still do read my past stories.

ALSO, I must state, I do NOT own Supernatural, nor any of the characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

**Title of the chapter:** I Wish I had an angel

**Reason:** Only because I'm listening to Nightwish. The titles of the chapters will most likely have no actual meaning towards the contents of the chapter, they will be random song titles... most likely. ; D

**Rating: **T for language

**References:** Doctor Who/Torchwood with Retcon.

**Summary:** AU AH, Dean Winchester is a police detective hunting the YED, he's given a new partner whose got a couple of secrets hiding up those trenchcoat sleeves. Will Castiel do his job and recruit the man or will his loyalty waver and will he warn him? SLASH

* * *

Dean Winchester.

The all american bad ass who you wish you could be, if your a guy at least.

If your a girl, let's just say he's so good looking you practically throw yourself at him.

The only catch? He's just not interested. He's too focused on something else and hasn't even made time for his usual flings he had been known for the last year. Yeah, a celibate Dean Winchester is just a little scary, even the guys at the station murmur about how they're worried about him. Could you blame him? He's hunting.

He's on the prowl for the sick bastard that tears apart families. His M.O. is slaughtering the mother, watching the house burn and taking their youngest child of six months.

Why does Dean want to catch this guy more than usual?

Because he was a victim.

His brother had been one of the children taken years ago. It's almost a dead case, until something happened.

The Yellow eyed Demon struck again.

To think it had been so many years and out of no where, he was killing mothers and taking babies once more. It didn't make much sense but Dean wasn't going to complain about the fresh leads. Though everynow and then, quite often more than he would of liked, his thoughts would go out to his little brother and all that could of been. His only last "living" family member had probably been raised by a mad man if he was still alive. Sam...

He decided it wouldn't matter until he got rid of the Demon. I know what your thinking, how could Dean even know about the old case files when he was only four? His father was a police detective, a hunter for the wicked. His father had been consumed by this case and had been close three times until he lost his life. Dean gets scared sometimes that he's going down the same path.. being so consumed by this case that it's eating everything else away in it's path, like Abanddon, destroying everything good that could flourish. He was losing himself in the mass piles of papers one day when his boss kicked his chair to get his attention since his voice seemed to not be getting through the young man's thoughts.

Dean jumped slightly at the kick being aimed at his chair, he shot a glare towards his boss, great, he had just lost his train of thought.

" Winchester, your getting a new partner today, someone to watch your back. Better play nice, I don't need any more idijits shooting their foot with a gun... "

Robert "Bobby" Singer had been refferring to Dean's old partner that he had only been assigned to for two days before the kid shot himself in the foot. " Yeah, Andy was always a little too jumpy to have a gun in his hands, so whose the new freak? " For some reason, all of Dean's partners just seemed to be too...odd. Well, he wasn't about to be disappointed. Singer moved to the left and there stood before him was a man who roughly stood five eleven, had a messy array of black hair sticking up, the bluest eyes you would ever know.

What threw off his 'angelic' appearence would have to be the stiff posture and the fact that he looked like he came out of some business meeting. The only thing really out of place was that god awful trenchcoat. Dean raised his eyebrow at the stranger and said one thing that seemed to make the man have an actual emotion pop on his face. "Dude, could you be anymore obvious? Totally can't tell your a spook." Sarcasm lacing his words, Dean rolled his eyes and forced himself to look away. Damn weirdo staring straight into his eyes as if he could see his soul. Freaky as hell.

"I do not understand what you mean by a 'spook' but I can asure you that I am not obvious in what I do."

"Ya even talk like a weirdo. great...just great.. " He muttered to himself, though his thoughts were dwelling on how fucking deep that guy's voice was. It sounded like he had gargled with gravel. Damn and Dean thought his own voice was pretty deep and rough, this guy took the freak'n pie with it.

* * *

If there was one thing Castiel was good at, it was playing dumb.

Castiel James Novak, brother to five others. It was funny because they were all involved in the same business. No, he wasn't a "spook" persay. Sure, he was part of a secret organization, but it wasn't the CIA. They specialized in... only one trait, one need that many could agree upon. Death, they were death bringers, hit men, contract killers. Whatever word you want to use, that's what they are. Reapers.

Castiel is one of the youngest yet one of the quickest and best out of everyone. His unfailing loyalty is key as well, though most of the time he is used as nothing more as a pawn. He's even on misson now, his current objective? Bring in Dean Winchester and recruit him. But for now, it was gain his trust, help him finish his business and then offer him a much better job.

He answered to a man that liked to think himself God, Michael. His older brother, if that made matters worse.

Then there was Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel and lastly his sister, Anna.

Thought Castiel was only half brother to Raphael and Uriel due to them having a different mother. They were still the same amount of family.

His commanding officer however had no family ties, and he was a dick. Zachariah liked to think he was in charge of everything Castiel has and does. It's annoying, but Castiel knows what needs to be done and has spent a number of hours compartimentalizing his life. This should be no different.

His brother Gabriel and his sister Anna are field agents like him, the others work mainly with tech stuff along with some of the interns they have that are learning the ropes that show promise. Of course those that don't make it will be given Compound B67, also known as retcon, were they won't remember the last couple of months. As far as the agency is aware of, there are no residual side effects.

Castiel was surprised.

Though he didn't let his face betray such thoughts. For one, not only had Singer just said that Dean had a new partner but he hadn't even introduced them. He just mumbled a 'play nice' and left. Most strange. He let it go, he figured that Dean was different.. if he really wanted to know what his name was, he'd ask. Castiel could read the man he had been watching for some time now like an open book. No, Castiel wasn't a stalker persay... He had been given an assignment and liked to make note of their routines and just exactly who they were when no one was watching. Dean Winchester was truly a righteous man. He was who he showed himself to be. Not very many people in the world were like that.

Besides he knew the one thing to say to Dean if he couldn't get close to him while they worked together.

He knew where Sam was.

* * *

**So there you have it, a very short chapter to just jump back into the world of writing fanfiction. Hope I don't disappoint and can start writing again.**


	2. Jukebox Hero

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the alerts, reviews! much appreciated!

This is going to be the best kind of cas/dean, slow building. I mean I love my porny bits of them both as much as the next one. But this has a plot sort of. XD

Also, if your interested be sure to check out these authors: **Highermagic** && **Alreadypainfullygone**

ALSO, I must state, I do NOT own Supernatural, nor any of the characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

* * *

**Title of the chapter:** Jukebox Hero

**Reason:** Because Foreigner is awesome. That and I was naturally listening to Led Zepplein to get into a "Dean" mood.

I swear I hardly like this type of music until it was all i heard on Supernatural. xD

**Rating: **M due to language.

**Warning:** Crimescene; I've seen my fairshare of bones and other cop shows, but it doesn't mean I'm going to be entirely right on somethings.

If you have any disgreement with the technical stuff. Sorry! I'm trying!

**References:** none.

**Summary:** AU AH, Dean Winchester is a police detective hunting the YED, he's given a new partner whose got a couple of secrets hiding up those trenchcoat sleeves. Will Castiel do his job and recruit the man or will his loyalty waver and will he warn him? SLASH

* * *

It was their first actual day together. Yesterday after shitty introductions, Castiel had bascally let the man have his space. He went off towards his small desk and waded through a couple of case files that needed to be sorted through. He has spent a little while on making phone calls to witnesses to arrange meetings. Because anyone who knew how to do real police work knew that you could catch a liar based on their facial emotions. Sure, you could hear someone's voice change but that didn't work with the truly deceitful.

Regardless, now Castiel was riding with Dean in a non-descript sedan. The usual "undercover" cop car that's not so undercover. Castiel didn't think it made sense to use such a standard cop car but never voiced his opinion on the matter.

Castiel was never one to mind silence, even the awkward kind, but he was pleased to note the silence in the car in this moment was nice. Words didn't need to be exchanged, yet Dean seemed to think differently. "So uh, I didn't... exactly catch your name.. I was sort of a dick yesterday. Okay so not sort of, just a really big one. Sorry... I'm ju-"

"Preoccupied, your thoughts are elsewhere on a matter that consumes your attention. It's okay. " Castiel interupted so that Dean wouldn't stumble over his words with apologises that Castiel had already forgave him for. "Wha- How'd you know?"

" I can read people easily." _You at least. Others are a mystery to me._

"huh..."

* * *

Dean was almost at a loss for words.

Almost.

No one ever read him easy, at least he didn't seem to think so. Well, deep down at least. Obessing over the YED case... not so much. That was pretty obvious when you worked with him. But he barely met the guy, the rest of the station, that he's known for three years only just found out about it last month when the new leads popped up. Regardless, whenever he was in pain, both in body and in spirit, he hid it well. Hid it behind his usual cocky smirk, and a devil may care attitude. He never let on just how lonely he was at the end of the day.

"Anyways, name's Dean, what's yours?"

"Castiel."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, does my name bother you?"

"It's a little ... different, too long, how about I just call you Cas?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Sure thing Cas."

Dean could almost feel the glare shot his way.

* * *

Sitting, watching and lurking in the shadows, lies someone who wants blood...prefferably Winchester blood, it was after all his first and foremost his favorite.

* * *

Dean and Castiel arrived at the crimescene last. Better late than never, right?

"`Bout time you guys got here, anyways, we have a woman, late twenties, early thirties. Besides that, we're having trouble finding out her actual identification. So we basically got a Jane Doe thanks to no teeth, no hands and naturally her head was bashed in." The cop spoke the last sentence with clear sarcasm.

Castiel didn't like his tone. Sure, he was a bringer of death himself, but it didn't mean he liked it, let alone when it happened to an innocent person. Castiel spoke harshly. "You should have some respect for the dead. You never know when you might join them." The cop looked like he was going to say something then thought better of it, closing his mouth, opening it once more only to close it. Making him look like a fish in the process before he just walked away.

Dean's eyes flashed towards Castiel and even he took a step back. Little nerdy dude could look down right deadly. _Note to self: Don't mess with my nerdy partner. _He only assumed that Cas was nerdy due to how he knew random facts and well, he read ALOT. One thing Dean did that many people thought he was too stupid to do was read. Sure, he didn't do it often but that didn't mean he couldn't.

Dean felt like he should say something to ease the tension so he tappened his partner lightly on the shoulder and spoke softly. "Sure showed that guy, your pretty badass you know that. Now let's pick up the slack and find out what we can about this poor girl." Dean lead the way, Castiel following slowly at first and the regaining his thoughts.

Castiel hadn't been actually touched by someone in quite a while and it instantly seemed to reign in his rage for the man's careless words. He remembered where he was and what he needed to do. He nodded lightly and then followed behind Dean. Walking through the opened doors of the hotel room, things laid askew in no particular order. Chaos had ensued. Castiel took in the details, cataloging them for later. One thing him and his family had in common was the fact that they had a photographic memory. Everyone had it except Raphael and Uriel, meaning that it most likely had come from his mother. Regardless, he was putting it into effect now. His eyes scanned over the woman's body that resembled a broken doll more than anything. Naked, clearly was man handeled and beaten before killed. Castiel felt it was his need to state such things.

"Markings are antemortem, all except the bruising around the neck which could very well being cause of death." Castiel moved in closer despite the smell and leaned in closer. He put on a pair of gloves and then proceeded to touching the right hand, looking closing at the severed area of where the fingers had been removed. "Almost precise precision with the blade that was used, no hesitation. We're looking for someone with a medical degree." Castiel glanced towards the bashed in face and then around for the object that could of been used. He saw nothing. He titled his head, thinking, calculating. He knew what was wrong.

"She wasn't killed here." What tipped him off was the fact that everything that was thrown was made to look like a struggle went down here, but the bruising on her body didn't suggest such things. Nevermind the fact that he spotted gravel in her hair.

Dean was staying out of the way. In all honesty, he wanted to see his new partner at work and he wasn't disappointed. "How do you know that?"

"Have forensics bag the particulates that will be located in her hair. We'll know more with the autopsy. Be sure to tell the doctor to look for any ways to identify this woman, tattoos, scars..the works." He heard a yes sir muttered and he rose up off his hunches and glanced over towards Dean, removing his gloves.

"Gravel was found in her hair. Whoever killed her didn't think about that tracking in her hair and giving away the fact that this room is just a place for her body to be found."

After they watched the woman's body being loaded into the body bag, they left towards Dean's car and sat in silence for a little bit before Dean started up the car and they drove on. Dean couldn't help but glance towards Cas once more. there was something there, something different about him that he couldn't place. It wasn't exactly something off, or something bad, but it made him want to find out more about the man. One thing that didn't some how effect him was the smell of dead bodies. It never got to him, well okay, so that was a lie. What got to him was the fact that they couldn't arrive there sooner and prevented her death. He knew that wasn't possible, but it bugged the hell out of him whenever they lost someone who could of been saved... somehow. But after a while, all the bodies tend to smell and look the same. Regardless, he wanted to get his mind off the case and on to something else.

"So, you...got a wife? Kids?..." _Great Dean, just great. After his answer, you'll have to state how lonely you are. _

Castiel tilted his head to the side, taking Dean's question into consideration. One, he could lie, as he often did and create a family out of thin air, have the paper processed, photos created if he needed to, to hide who he truely was until he needed to unviel who he was. Or he could be truthful. After all, aren't all relationships built on a foundation of trust?

"No, I only have brothers and a sister, but I am currently unattached."

Dean tried to put off his answer for now and ask more about the stranger sitting next to him.

"Cool, what are their names?"

Again Castiel struggled telling the truth and lies...but with Dean, those eyes looking at him with actual interest and curiousity had him prying his little secrets and telling someone the truth for once in his life.

"There's Michael, he's the oldest, then there's Raphael and Uriel, then Gabriel, Anna and myself. Our father had a thing for angel names.. except Anna. I think my mother finally got a turn picking a name and wanted something less original and more familiar. What about yourself, you never stated if you were involved?"

Dean frowned for a second, though it was enough for Castiel catch.

"I uh... I don't have anyone actually..."

Castiel nodded, sensing the discomfort and dropped the subject. The last thing he wanted was to make Dean uncomfortable about things he wasn't ready to talk about. Castiel decided the easiest way to drop one subject was to bring up another.

"Hungry?"

"Hell yes, I could go for a bacon cheeseburger."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think guys? : D**


	3. End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the alerts, reviews! much appreciated!

Sorry for the slow updates. Between working like a dog and then getting sick. : (

ALSO, I must state, I do NOT own Supernatural, nor any of the characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Unbeta'd, mistakes are all my own. When I reread it again, I'll try to fix anything wrong tomorrow after work.

* * *

**Title of the chapter:** End of the day

**Reason: **by Blue Foundation. Just because it's an awesome song. You should give it a listen if you've never heard of it. Especially to a dean/cas video... ;

**Rating: **T due to language.

**Warning: **Nothing. Just a nice little "not a date" between the two.

Which of course Castiel adds mystery towards the end. Where is he going?

**References: **Dark angel

**Summary:** AU AH, Dean Winchester is a police detective hunting the YED, he's given a new partner whose got a couple of secrets hiding up those trenchcoat sleeves. Will Castiel do his job and recruit the man or will his loyalty waver and will he warn him? SLASH

* * *

They decided to go to a usual place that Dean normally went to after a tough case to wind down either with food or beer since it was a diner and a bar mixed together. It made getting drunk after a good meal easy. The two of them slid into a booth, Castiel then did something entirely human since the first time Dean saw him. The man ran a hand through his hair, making it seem to stick up even more. It was an action of stress, no? Regardless, Dean tried to look elsewhere. He didn't know what the hell was making him stare at his partner so much. Usually he'd be making sure he was sober. Sure, Dean's eyes have wandered occasionally towards a man's way and he was no stranger to even having a guy in his bed. He had experimented before when he was younger. But now he was twenty seven and couldn't be more alone.

Sometimes he had thoughts about that one great time he had with... Lisa. Eight or nine years ago? He couldn't recall the time line anymore. Dean always had thoughts of going back down there whenever he was in the area, visit, maybe get lucky since his bed has been rather empty besides himself. But then new cases need solving and now with the Yellow Eyed Demon on the loose again, all thoughts of another warm body beside him are shot to shit. Dean is snapped out of his train of thought when he feels a pair of eyes on him. He glances around with wary before spotting the two azule eyes on him. Cas was the one looking at him this time. And for the life of Dean, he couldn't break eye contact. They were just caught there, lost...

Until the waitress snapped them both out of it.

"What can I get for you?" Her question was meant for both of them, but with the way she was leaning towards Dean, you'd think she was offering more than just taking their order.

"The usual Stacey and get Cas whatever he wants." Yes, Dean knew the waitress' name. Yes, he had thought about sleeping with her and no, he hadn't had time to actually make on said thoughts. Stacey smiled warmly at Dean and then her eyes drifted towards Castiel, noticing the lack of ring and then looking him down like a prized Stallion. Appearently she liked what she saw there and changed the direction she was leaning and asked the question again. Unmistakable on the pun that was laid before Castiel. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll just have whatever he's having." Castiel said simply to make matters easy on the both of them and to get this woman out of his personal space. He glanced at her once and took all that he needed in the glance to know everything he needed to know. He glanced towards Dean to notice a strange look in his eyes. Before he could make actual note of it, it was gone. Dean smirked playfully and spoke once more. "So, since your 'unattached', gonna get lucky with the waitress tonight?" Okay so Dean couldn't help himself. He was curious about what kind of thing Castiel went after. Why in he hell did he want to know, he wasn't for sure. Maybe just to get to know his partner better?

To be honest, he hadn't had a decent partner in a long ass time, not since Gordon and well... that went all to hell when the guy lost his marbles. Now, Dean was careful with who he opened up to.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, pondering over the question Dean had asked him. "I assume you ask if I am to consumate with her?"

Dean raised his eyebrow and then nodded and said "yeah...consumate.. if that's the way you want to put it."

"Then no, I do not fornicate..."

Now Dean had a look of pure shock. "Wait... like never?"

Castiel looked embrassed for the time being and glanced away, appearing slightly uncomfortable about the matter. "I've just never... had the time for such things."

"You were a kid once, right? You weren't just born superhuman and grow up when you were nine, right? Your human right? like your not some secret government project set out to do their bidding?..."

Now Castiel looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes Dean, I am entirely human, just because I don't fornicate with random people does not mean I am not."

Dean lowered his voice and spoke gruffly. "What do you mean by random people?" Seriously, if he had been straight, he would of just said random woman or in Dean's choice of words, 'chicks'.

Castiel shrugged carelessly and spoke in an even tone. "I'm not one to judge nor am I one to turn away affection based on what gender you were born. It is wrong to turn away willingly given love just because they weren't given whatever parts you've learned to have a preferance to. At least that's what I think God meant by loving everybody."

Dean looked at him in surprise once more. "Man of faith?.. I've lost mine ever since something happened and basically tore my family apart. But, anyways, doesn't God say gay people will burn in hell?"

Castiel chuckles and speaks once more. "Man wrote the bible and choose to put whatever they thought was wrong. God didn't have sodom and ghomora burned to ash because they were sleeping with Men, but because they were sleeping with many people. Making love is meant to be an intimate act between two people, not five."

Before Dean could comment on anything, Stacey had brought two cokes and two bacon cheeseburgers with fries. "Here you go, if you need anything else, just let me know." Dean practically ignored her and was staring at Castiel again. _This man is something else..._

* * *

After dinner was finished, Dean and Castiel sat at the bar, nursing back their second beer. They shared a look once more before Dean had to look away and speak once more.

"So, you've done this before, how long?"

"Done what before?" Castiel asked, doing the head tilting thing Dean had become accustom to.

"Homocide. What city were you at before you got transferred over here?" Dean noticed how little time it took for Castiel to respond. He would of said it seemed a little rehearsed but didn't speak such things outloud.

"Chicago. But I've done other work in many places. Dealing with death is something I've.. grown accustom to. Forgive me if I seem heartless sometimes when dealing with cases. I've learned how to not let.. it get to me."

" To cut off your emotions you mean? So that way you don't have to feel? Yeah, I get you. I know exactly what you mean. I had to do that myself. hide how your feeling... It sucks. But you gotta do what you gotta do, right? " Dean said genuinely. Dean was a little worried about the dark haired male sitting next to him. The guy seemed.. almost like a robot. Sure, Dean got lucky and seemed to get a little bit of a smile or something. But not once during their whole session together today did Castiel laugh or show anything else on his face. But his eyes... they seemed to tell you everything you needed to know.

After one last beer, they decided to part ways.

"I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight Dean." Dean looked at him once more, locking eyes with Castiel when he had drove to the station so Cas could pick up his car and drive himself home. Dean had a nagging feeling within. He didn't like it. "Cas. I _will_ see you tomorrow, right?..."

"We'll see. Goodnight. "

Dean was left there dumbfounded, watching the man in the tan trenchcoat approach his car, a blue honda. The perfect car to get away in. Because everyone knew if there was one color to get on a car, it was blue. There was no real way to describe all the shades the damn color could have. Dark blue, light blue? it just wasn't enough. Regardless, Dean drove home, wondering what the hell Cas meant.

* * *

**To review or not to review! that is the question. **


	4. Demonology and Heartache

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the alerts, reviews! much appreciated!

Fast update due to not being able to sleep at all, still being minorly sick and my boss refusing to give me the day off so I also have to work. : (

I just hope today isn't busy and it goes by fast.

ALSO, I must state, I do NOT own Supernatural, nor any of the characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Unbeta'd, mistakes are all my own. When I reread it again, I'll try to fix anything wrong today after work.

NOTE: I decided to downgrade the rating to a T, since no sexy time will be happening for sometime.

Whenever we get to that part or if it's too much language/gore. I'll upgrade it to a M again.

* * *

**Title of the chapter:** Demonology and Heartache

**Reason: **by Atreyu, because Atreyu is awesome and one of my favorite bands. : D

**Rating: **k+

**Warning: **another story arch? xD

Seriously... I think I have like at least three or four already in my head..

**References: **a small nod to Bioshock.

Because I love that game and if you played it, I'm sure you'll catch it.

**Summary:** AU AH, Dean Winchester is a police detective hunting the YED, he's given a new partner whose got a couple of secrets hiding up those trenchcoat sleeves. Will Castiel do his job and recruit the man or will his loyalty waver and will he warn him? SLASH

* * *

It was barely four in the morning, yet he was met with the full console, staring at him. Probably wondering what the hell was so important that he needed them here. Before him were his brothers minus Raphael and his sister Anna, they were both on missions. Gabriel was currently favoring a lollipop that had a weird green color. Castiel didn't even want to know.

"I have called you all here with the utmost importance... I-"

"Castiel, spare us the formalities, and just spit it out."

"Balthazar is here."

There were looks of shock and a couple of gasps. Michael was the only one besides Uriel that maintained a face of ice perfection. The first spoke above the murmurs.

"And what evidence do you have of this?"

"His M.O. was pretty clear at a crimescene today. He is either aware of my current mission or just the fact of what I'm currently doing."

"You believe he does this for your attention?"

"If not for mine, who else's?"

"Castiel, I know you think he vaules you, and I'm sure he does to a certain point... but first and foremost, he is most likely baiting us. How are you entirely sure it was meant for you?"

Castiel looked away which was something he never did, he swallowed thickly and glanced towards Michael once more before omitting to the truth.

"His calling card was there at the hotel where he had put the woman... An angel figurine and a small note attached around the neck with two words on it. 'my angel.'"

Michael nodded, taking this into consideration. "I assume you took the figurine?" Castiel shook his head and Michael rolled his eyes. "Honestly Castiel, how do you expect us to do anything if you don't do something first? When, not if, because there will be another one. Take the figurine before the police can catalog it and take note of the similiarities. Balthazar is our case to handle, not anyone elses. We deal with our... mistakes."

Castiel refused to raise to the bait. Balthazar had been his friend, sometimes it felt like something more. Regardless, it was no excuse to turn his back on an agent gone rogue. But the fact that he was hurting innocent people... no. Maybe they weren't innocent. Balthazar didn't do something without clause. Michael took Castiel's silence to continue on.

"Anyways, if he is aware of your current mission that puts your target at risk. I'm pretty sure Balthazar wouldn't cherish the idea of being.. replaced."

"He isn't being replaced." Castiel spat out without hesitance.

"But he is, Castiel, don't you see? We need another heavy hitter... You have to understand, first, your my little brother and the last thing I want is for something to happen to you that we could of controlled. I like you being the watcher, making sure everything runs smoothly and provide assitance when nessicary. Not... putting yourself at risk when it isn't needed. Your only twenty nine and I'd... I wouldn't be the same if something were to happen to you before you lived and experienced everything there is to know."

Castiel nodded. He could see Uriel chewing the inside of his cheek, probably biting his tongue to keep from speaking out. His eyes slid past Zachariah. But he understood the unspoken words. 'we don't want to loose you to anything like we did _him_.' He happened to have one more brother whom they never spoke of anymore. The one that disobeyed, that wanted to start something else up. To rise up and make the world his. Lucifer...

Michael had to kill him and ever since then they seemed to bury the memory of him when they buried his body. Though if you ask Castiel... He somehow doubts that Lucifer is actually dead. Sure, it's wrong and Castiel knows it is... but he knew about the love between the two that..wasn't exactly brotherly. Which is probably why it hurt Michael more than anything.

"Castiel, you are dismissed. Continue about what your current objective is and see the job done. However, time is not on our side. You have two months to gain his trust. If you fail to follow the time line, then use what you have to. I'm sure he'll fall in line when you tell him about his brother."

Castiel nodded and bowed before his family and the rest of the brotherhood before taking his leave.

The flight back home was what was going to take up the time.

* * *

Dean was worried.

Where the hell was Castiel? Okay so it was weird, they had only actually spent one day together and the guy managed to get a little closer than anyone else could of that he had been working with for three years. Terrible right? Maybe because he never let anyone get close? He didn't know for sure. Why let people in when they end up dying anyways? His last partner that he had been with for a couple of years... it was crazy to watch him go from a respectable man to a monster. Dean didn't want to turn into a monster.

Gordon...

Let's just say the guy had a serious drinking problem and thought a whole building filled with people were Demons. He then proceeded to burn the whole place down with himself in it, saying he had been 'possessed' and this was the only thing to save them all. That little town they were in had lost twenty seven people that day. Now Dean was stationed in LA, but to be honest, he didn't know how long he was going to be there. It just wasn't him. Call him a country town kid, but he was born and raised in Kanas. It just wasn't what he was used to. But he'd be there for now because people always needed someone to save them... people to find out what happened to their loved ones. People always needed someone to put away the bad guy... or pump him full of lead.

Either way worked to be honest. Dean wasn't picky.

To say the least, he didn't see Castiel all day. He even asked Bobby about it and the response was no help. "How in the hell am I `uppose to know, do i look that his keeper boy? Idjit's got a cell phone, don't he? Use it."

Then the door was slammed in his face. Dean refused to roll his eyes at everyone's unhelpful attitude. To say the least he finally lost his uneasiness when he saw a familiar tan trenchcoat bellow on through with the wind. His green eyes followed the movement until a familiar face appeared before him. Dean couldn't help it, he rose up grabbed the other man by his arms until they were in private area and pressed him up against the wall. "Dude! what the hell? Where the hell have you been?"

Castiel tilted his head and an uncharacteristic smirk was found on his features. "Why miss me?..." Then whatever trace of humanity had been there seemed to leave and his face was back to the neutral features Dean had grown used to. "I had importance matters to attend to. Now...would you kindly... let go of my coat?"

Dean realized what he was doing and let him go as if burnt and took a couple of steps back. _Woah there Dean, little too close for comfort. _"What was so important that you don't tell me about it?"

Castiel did the head tilt one more time before he broke into Dean's personal space bubble. Dean fought the urge to back away. "What makes you think I owe you something? I don't know if you realized it or not, but I don't exactly know you. I'll let you in on all my little secrets when I damn well feel like it." Castiel spoke with authority. And for the first time, Dean realized he was out of line for demanding to know where his partner was or where he had been. He wasn't in any right to know. Dean nodded and let Castiel go, watching him as he walked away.

This only made Dean want to get to know his partner more so he could find out what the guy was hiding. Dean fought a smile and shook his head. He had paperwork to get to.

* * *

I wish the links on tvduck for Supernatural would work so I could catch up on the episodes I've been missing. : (


	5. Paradise Circus

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the alerts, reviews! much appreciated!

Sorry for the long time without any updates. I've been working everyday without a day off. I think I might get one off soon, not for sure. But working two jobs has been hetic and it's been cutting into a lot of the things I'd like to do. But you gotta do what you gotta do when it comes to surviving. Anyways, I'm hoping to get promoted at one of my jobs so I can quit the other one. Wish me luck guys!

ALSO, I must state, I do NOT own Supernatural, nor any of the characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Unbeta'd, mistakes are all my own. I'll try to re-read all the chapters and fix any mistakes that I see soon.

**Hami - **Thank you very much for all the feedback you've been giving me! I was gonna reply to this from my email but it's a pain to type it on my phone sometimes. But seriously, thanks a ton. Also thanks for the website. I'll have to check it out when I'm not working to death. lol.

**firgodes7 - **Thanks for the help as well and all the feedback you've been giving me!

Seriously, you gives give me the fuel to keep writing. I mean what's the point in writing a story is no one likes it? Reviews let me know whatcha guys think and can possibly gives me some ideas on what to do or what you might want to see happen. Like does anyone want to see Gabriel/sam later on? Yes, Sam is totally going to be in the story. It mainly revolves around Dean and Castiel, but who doesn't want the brothers to have some happiness too?

* * *

**Title of the chapter:** Paradise Circus

**Reason: **by Massive Attack. You MUST listen to this song! maybe even watch the crazy artistic music video.

It's highly creative and the group is a great musical inspiration for ya.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Nothing yet.

**References: **None in this chapter.

**Summary:** AU AH, Dean Winchester is a police detective hunting the YED, he's given a new partner whose got a couple of secrets hiding up those trenchcoat sleeves. Will Castiel do his job and recruit the man or will his loyalty waver and will he warn him? SLASH

* * *

It was weird.

Dean hadn't spoke a word to Castiel since last week. Now it was a Thursday and for some reason he had a good feeling. Maybe he was being a total girl for saying it but he didn't want to break the silence first. I know what your thinking, how could two partners not talk for a whole week? Would it be weird as to say they didn't seem to need to?

Almost as if they had a connection mentally knowing what each other needed. It wasn't awkward at all but just a little annoying. Dean was a talker, well a small talker. When it comes to emotional conversations, he tended to avoid that sort of talking all together. But small talk during the car ride, that reminded him that he wasn't alone. But Dean was also a very stubborn man. He didn't want to be the first to break the silence. So he damn well wasn't going to be. At least that thought stood with him until he saw Castiel walking through the doors without even looking at him!

The nerve!

Maybe that's what has made not talking easier. the face that Cas always looked at him and maintained said eye contact until Dean had to look away.

But for now... Dean watched with interest as the man in the tan trenchcoat walked and then knocked on Bobby's door. Singer looked at Castiel and then at Dean before letting the dark haired man in. Dean frowned, what was happening?

His question was answered by James Rhodes. "Damn Dean, guy didn't even last a month before you ran him off. "

"Huh?" Came Dean's intellegent reply. Then he replayed what James had said and he spoke quickly. "Wait, what?" Dean was flabbergastic.

"You didn't know? He's asking for a transfer or a different partner. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do."

"And how in the hell do you know what Cas wants?"

"Cas...ah Castiel. Novak told me duh."

Dean was at a loss of what to say. He was losing Cas. Even Cas was leaving him. No, he was going to stop it. He wasn't about to just let the last person he let in his life slip away. Dean rose up and marched over to Singer's office. He all but broke the door off the hindges when he barged through. Which had Robert Singer barking at him, demanding to know what made him just come in so crudely, which Dean ignored and adressed Castiel. "Your leaving me?" Dean hadn't meant to say it like that, so filled with emotion, even a little broken hearted which had Singer shut his trap and watch the two of them.

* * *

Castiel looked at him then, a strange look overwhelming his features before he spoke to Dean for the first time since one week ago. "No, I was making some suggestions to Mr. Singer." Bobby looked to the both of them and rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do Novak, you two take your lover's spat outside or on the road. I don't need to hear it."

Cas and Dean took that as the cue to leave.

* * *

**THREE DAYS AGO...**

Castiel almost couldn't take it anymore.

They hadn't talked since that day when he had shoved Dean up against the wall. He hadn't thought about what he had been doing. It had been a strange impulse that he had followed. Regardless, he didn't know how to fix the mess he had made of things.

He had to get Dean to trust him, to need him. So he'd say yes without hesitation, without that struggle and join their ranks of fighting and wiping ou the filth from the world. The demons that seemed to plague the world with all their wrong doings. But then sometimes he asked himself. Who were they to play God? To decide to lived and who died..and more importantly, when and how. Michael said that they were basically "God's hand". The warriors, the reapers, the ones who did God's will and took out the people who did nothing but hurt the innocent. But what if Michael's readings were wrong just once..and they got the wrong man?

He didn't even want to fathom such a thing.

Castiel was due for his usual check in at the base. Walking through the scanners which naturally made his hidden blades that he had strapped on in different locations on his body made known. They let him through.

The dark haired man wasn't one for guns. Sure, he'd use one if he REALLY had no choice, but he'd rather disarm a guy, do some hand-to-hand or a good old fashion knife fight. Swords and daggers were Castiel's forte.

Today however, he would be consoling with his brother, Gabriel.

"Heya Cassie."

"Don't call me that Gabriel."

"Dean-o still hasn't taken that stick out of your ass, I see. Anyways how are things between you two? Hot and steamy yet?"

Castiel was exasperated, he let out a sigh. " Gabriel... please act your age for once. "

"Fine fine, geez, your no fun at all. " Gabriel muttered something under his breath that Castiel didn't exactly catch but it sounded something like 'i can't wait til you get laid.'

"I do find myself in need of assistance." Gabriel sputtered and had wide eyes. "I'd hope you'd need help to get laid."

Then it was Castiel's turn to look like an owl. He cocked his head and spoke gruffly. "Gabriel... I have no idea what your talking about. I need help with Dean!"

" Oh- hee, this is precious. The great Cas-Teee-EL, needs help. Alright fiiiinnnnee, my wee little brother, what happened?"

"We hit a rough patch and are currently not being vocal."

"And in normal people translate that as "We fought and we're not talking.' I know just what to do."

* * *

Castiel was confused.

"How is this going to work exactly?"

"Gosh your so daft. I'm not telling you to actually sit down with your boss at the station and ask for a transfer. Find the biggest loud mouth and tell him your doing that. Trust me, it'll get back to Dean. He'll find a way to stop you from 'moving on' because if there's one thing Dean fears... it's being left alone." Gabriel said the last part more softer and with something almost like sympathy.

"I know." Castiel admitted with sadness of his own in his voice. He didn't think anyone as beautiful as Dean should ever feel this way..it wasn't right.

**PRESENT...**

Castiel had looked for James Rhodes in the morning before Dean had arrived in the office. This was the type of man that Gabriel had spoke of. A gossiper. The kind that couldn't stop talking even if you gagged him. It was annoying and perplexing. But in the morning he stood a little close to James, getting coffee.

Ah, Coffee. It was honestly God's greatest gift to mankind. Sometimes it was bitter and other times almost too sweet. Castiel often made it based on his moods he would get in. Today was Thursday, his favorite day. Perhaps his namesake had something to do with it, but he always liked the day regardless and every Thursday his coffee was sweet. Following Gabriel's instruction, he sighed. James seemed to perk right up and spoke with interest.

"Depressed Novak?"

"A little. I don't think things are working out the way I wanted here. I'm going to Singer's office for a transfer."

"What?Why? It's Winchester, huh?"

Castiel only nodded. He wasn't exactly lying persay. Dean was the reason for this whole mess to begin with.. but Castiel wasn't the type to put the blame on him. To be honest the trenchcoat wearing man blamed himself for never breaking the silence between them.. but hopefully this would work for the best. The conversation was cut off rather short when Castiel moved away towards his desk. He forgot his wallet in the car.

When he had re-entered the building, he could feel Dean's eyes on him, out of the corner of his eye he spotted the dirty blonde sitting there, watching him. He did what he was told to do and walked to Robert Singer's office, knocked and said softly. "I need to talk to you Sir." He had to admit, Mr. Singer looking over at Dean seemed to add to the touch. No sooner than three minutes of being in there suggesting a different brand of coffee and whatnot, little meaningless things. Dean had barged in. Asking him in such an emotional tone if Castiel was leaving him...

* * *

Dean suggested they leave for a quick breakfast before getting started on their work load of cases that had started to build up. Castiel agreed readily, once they were loaded up in the bland sedan, they made their way to the small diner not too far off from the station.

Dean looked at Castiel curiously. Had James been saying that to yank his chain? Consider his chain well yanked. His partner was a complete mystery and he didn't like it. "So what exactly was that scene down in Singer's office about?" Castiel finally looked his way. Thank God they were at a red light because he probably would of crashed looking into those stormy blue eyes that had been avoiding him until now.

The mood was shattered with the blaring of a horn behind them, Dean looked away and gunned it. Castiel looked out of the window when he spoke. "Just talked about simple mundane things, nothing of import."

"Rhodes... he seemed to think that you were going to transfer... that isn't true..right?"

"No, I think the officer misheard myself when I spoke. Perhaps he should get his hearing checked. I.. I like working here, and Dean." He looked away from the window and towards Dean once more. Dean parked the car in the lot, turned off the ignition and gave his attention towards his partner. "I want to help you catch the man that wronged your family."

"Cas...T... Thanks man. That means a lot to me...ya know?"

"It will mean a lot more once that man is either dead or rotting in a prison cell where he belongs."

Dean smiled lightly and leaned back in the seat, letting out a deep sigh. "You wanna know the funny thing?... My dad actually had gotten pretty close to finding the bastard... and you know what happens? He dies... just.. leaves me all alone in this world.. I.. I don't have anyone left."

Castiel looked towards him. He wanted to tell him about Sam...the fact that the brother he never knew was still alive and well and in their supervison.. that he hadn't given in to his being raised by the Yellow Eyed Demon. That Sam was a good man...as good as you could get with his past, Castiel supposed... but he couldn't... not yet. But the more Castiel thought about it, the more he knew Dean wouldn't put his trust in him if Castiel told him after a couple of months. He took a deep breath and spoke in a gruff tone.

"Dean..there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

**SOOOOOO, sorry for cutting it off there, don't kill me! But seriously, I'm not begging for reviews or anything, just want to know what you readers think so far. And let me know if you want some Sam/Gabriel loving later on!**

**Hopefully I'll have the next update much quicker than this one was. Gotta go to sleep now and prepare for a 13 hr shift tomorrow. night guys. **

**xoxo Robot**


	6. Common Reaction

**Author's note:**

In case people don't know the age gaps, I'll clear it up with the main people who have mainly been introduced excluding the little people.

Dean = 27, Castiel = 29, Anna = 30 and 1/2, Gabriel = 32, Sam = 23, Michael = 37, Lucifer = 35, Raphael = 36, Uriel = 34, Balthazar = 33

Alright, so I love all the feed back I got from you guys.

**Hami**, Tell me about it! I kind of have grown really tired of reading those type of stories in any kind of show. Where the main cast is Dean/Cas and then Sam/Gabriel just pop up and fall in love. Hope you enjoy how I write my gabriel and sam. D; Thank you very much for wishing me luck on getting the promotion and some sleep. Also thanks for getting back to me about ideas for my other story on the other angels, mucho appreciated!

**Firgodes7**, Same thing as I tell Hami. I really hope you like how I have gabriel and sam get together. And your reviews are awesome, and very appreicated. xoxo

**xelloss100**, Thank you very much! Glad people don't think my gabriel is too ooc. I hardly have ever written as him so.. I'm trying to go on what I've seen and whatnot.

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed and faved/alerted. Very apprecitated!

I really hope I don't disappoint people with this chapter. Also, a bit of a longer chapter than normal which I'm pleased about!

ALSO, I'm gonna probably put together a playlist from all the songs that inspired/are named after the titles of this story. So if your bored, you can head over to my profile and look for the new playlist that has been added. May take sometime to come up. I'll also update my profile later on or tomorrow with current plot bunnies/things to come.

* * *

**Title of the chapter:** Common Reaction

**Reason: **by Uh huh her. It's a beautiful song for one and it kind of has to do with the story...for once. lol.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **dark themes and some Slash action...finally.

**References: **A nod towards the great Shakespare

**Summary:** Dean finds out that he's not as alone as he once thought. Gabriel reveals more about his past and his 'relationship' with the mysterious techie Sam Wesson.

* * *

Gabriel really hoped that Castiel didn't screw this one up. Sure, Gabriel was only a few years older than Castiel and one and a half years senior to his sister Anna. In a way it made him the middle child, almost. Thank God he wasn't. He did NOT want to be the one that everyone ran to when they were in trouble or needed advice. Sure, he didn't mind helping out his kid brother or sister when they got themselves in a simple situation that they couldn't seem to be able to handle due to their...social shortcomings. But seriously, a guy can only handle so much.

Regardless, Gabriel knew about Dean and his craptastic situation, but more importantly he knew about the big secret.

Sam.

Gabriel had sought out Sam 'Wesson' ever since they had started building up a file on Dean Winchester, approximately eight years ago. Sam had been difficult to track down but not impossible for 'The archangel'. It seemed a little out of a Horror B type movie that hollywood created. The set-up, what was happening.. Thank God Gabriel had made it in time to save the most important one that was the key.

Sam and four other children that had been abducted from the homes that were burned down in a series of arson/murder spree back in 1983. They had been found in what was left of a house. Their keeper Adam Azel, also known as Azazel... whom the press know him as the Yellow Eyed Demon had left before he had got there. If Gabriel had just been there sooner.

Probably the worst sight to behold was seeing Sam covered in blood, all of the other children except for Ava were dead. Jake, who had appearently gotten Sam good in the back, almost enough to kill him. Andy and his twin brother were among the fallen. Sam had said that there had been a couple of others but they were dead long before, they weren't survivors.. Ava had escaped fearing that Adam had came back. Sam had muttered one thing to Gabriel before he saw black. "He made me do it."

Sure, you hear that in all those bad movies or those murger mystery shows. The whole cult of 'he made me do it.' or Gabriel's personal favorite. 'The Devil/God told me to.' But gabriel knew in his heart as he had caught Sam in his arms, knew that the boy wasn't lying. Gabriel had only been twenty four and believe it or not, Sam had been his first actual field mission. Though Gabriel at the time referred it to him being the 'special kid's babysitter'.

But overtime, he grew used to Sam, almost..too used to Sam. But he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere further than metor or savior figure. Hell... if he had been any older, Sam probably would of started to call him dad..which was just a scary thought since any thoughts he had about Sam weren't the father/son type at all. Speaking of which as he turned the corner he was walking down in the hall, he collided with someone. His reflexes had him gain his balance first and then steady the other who had been about to crash into the wall. "You alright?" He said before he got a look at who he bumped into.

Speak of the devil.

Sam stood there in all his six foot four inch glory. Despite Gabriel being older, he always felt insignificant when standing next to sam. Gabriel had always been a little teased at only standing at around five feet and nine and half inches. He'd like to point out that Mr. Robert downey Jr happened to be half an inch shorter than him and he was still bad ass. But that seemed pointless. Sam grinned at him and spoke, breaking Gabriel out of his height defficiancy thoughts.

"Hey Gabe, how's it going today?"

"As good as it can Sammy."

"How's Castiel's case going."

"You mean you want to know if he's getting any closer to your long lost bro dean-o."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Listen kiddo, I know your excited that we're gonna be bringing in your big bro soon, and Cassie, he's trying.. he's trying really hard. I just don't know if it's all going to work out... and I don't want you to get hurt if it doesn't."

"Thank Gabe... I know, I know, I try not to get my hopes up... it's just hard to know you actually have someone in the world and not being able to see them.. I never got to know my mother or father... so I'll be able to ask Dean.. how they were.. what they were like instead of just fantazing some fake people I made up."

"Don't worry Sammy, we're trying... " Gabriel felt a little left out to say the least. But to cover up any feelings that were possibly showing, he did his usual coping mechanism. He grabbed a lollipop, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. He noticed Sam watching his motions and then saw the look of Sam practically deflating. "I guess that means your done talking to me?..."

Gabriel frowned and took the lollipop out of his mouth. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Gabe, I know you, you only take out candy when your talking to someone cause you don't want to talk anymore. I guess I'll see ya later then.. ?.."

Sam pushed off and walked down the hall. Gabriel stood there dumbstruck. This kid was getting too good at reading him.

* * *

" Dean...There's something I have to tell you. "

Dean didn't know what Cas was going to tell him, only that it seemed to darken the mood that had surrounded them. He felt nervous as if this was going to affect everything. He couldn't had been more right.

"Sam is still alive."

Dean's face was filled with shock and then his face became hardened, a cold mask fell over his expressions. "One, how in the hell do you know about Sam and two, don't freak'n kid with me like this, it's not funny."

Cas looked ashamed and worried, but his words didn't put Dean at ease. "I do not josh with you and I do not know if I should tell you everything so soon. I don't think the people I work for would like it. But I do not like leaving you in the dark nor do I like to lie to you."

"Castiel, you better tell me what your hiding or so help me God, I'll beat it out of you if I have to."

Castiel's own face darkened and Dean could feel the tension increase ten fold in the car. "You could try if you'd like, but I'd best you in any fight we have so I advise you to back down. I don't even _have_ to tell you this you selfish child. I'm putting my job and my life on the line for you. I don't even know why since I don't even seem to _know_ you. I just have been aware of your presence for a very long time." This was not the road that Castiel wanted to take. He let himself relax and he felt Dean do the same. Taking a moment to breathe before he continued.

"I know that your brother was abducted by a man you and the rest of the world know as The Yellow Eyed Demon. His name is Adam Azel." Dean looked like he was ready to cut him off, but Castiel held up his hand to stop the words that Dean was probably going to have spilling from his mouth. "Yes Dean, I know who he is, I've actually been trying to track him for years now. Ever since I was twenty two. You were my first case, but they've only just now decided that you were needed and they despatched the only person that should know you enough as possible when it comes to reading what's on paper... I work for people that like to rid the world of filth, the type of filth that took your only family from you." Castiel nodded so that Dean could speak now.

"What...like hitmen?" Castiel looked away and nodded towards the window. Dean took this in to account then spoke once more. "Where is Sammy?... Does he even know about me?"

"He knows that he has a brother, he's been given your file to read a couple of years ago. He was on the fence of getting to know you however. He's...scared. After what he's been through, I would probably be the same. "

"What... did he go through Cas?" Castiel let out a deep breathe. "I do not know the specifics of the case. Since Sam is in my brother's care and has been since he was found at the age of fifteen.. All I know is that he was forced to do some unpleasent things since Adam Azel was his caretaker since he was six months old. He wasn't alone. Adam abducted several others that we were too late to save. "

"What's Sam do?..Does he.. kill people?"

"No, god no, not after what he's been through. He's very...emotional despite what he's been through. Very good kid, great with computers. He does tech stuff. Helps putting together cases, does research on our targets.. that sort of thing. Dean... my boss has given me two months before I'm suppose to tell you all this and bring you in. They want to recruit you... but I just.. "

" I know Cas... I want to thank you so much for telling me this... Sign me up."

"What?" Castiel turned his eyes towards Dean, looking at him with surprise. This was the last thing he had expected. To be honest, Dean was a bit of a wild card. He had been expecting a fight, possibly close to the death... but this... this was most welcome.

"Dean...this isn't something you can back out of. Think of it as the military. They own you for at least a four year contact. Are you sure that's what you want?.. You have a life here. You don't have to say yes. "

"Yes I do... This life..it was empty before you came along. To present with me the possibly of catching the guy that did all this.. to reunite me with my brother... I don't know how I could ever possibly thank you. " Dean looked over towards Castiel and smiled, not the fake shit eating grin he often threw to people. Or not even the one that was made for charming witness' into getting their statements... this was a genuine smile. Castiel felt his lips smile in return. He found he couldn't break eye contact no matter how much he was telling himself that looking at people like this wasn't normal. His brother Uriel had always told him such things. That people would think him odd to be staring like he did. But with Dean...it felt different. He felt his heart quicken, especially when he noticed Dean getting closer to him. Castiel let Dean invade his personal space and let their lips touch as hands do.

Castiel didn't move, didn't react. He wasn't suppose to. He let Dean have what he wanted... but he couldn't allow himself to become any further attached. It was wrong, Dean was his charge, his case. Worse, he was going to be his partner and the last thing he needed was the risk of having emotions running through with his work.

Dean moved away when he noticed Castiel wasn't doing anything but acting like a statue. He licked his lips and leaned away. "Dude, I am so sorry. Shit, I don't know why I did that... I just.. dammit. I... We're cool right? I didn't... mess everything up did I.. Shit... I'm so s-"

"Dean.. relax. It's fine. I.. it's not that I don't want to. I'd like to, very much so. We just can't... It would be unwise and would cause us to become emotionally compromised during missions should something happen to one of us. It would interfere... "

"Your...right.. I guess.. I mean.. You don't even want to try? I can totally you know compartamentalize my life. I can keep work and life simple. "

"Dean, I know your work methods. With you, you wouldn't even have time for life, work would consume you."

"Yeah, but you can stop that from happening, right?... " Castiel could hear the practical begging tone that Dean was taking on, he could hear the pleading. It must of been a long time since Dean had had someone...anyone in his arms. Castiel knew what he was suppose to tell him. Uriel would of told him to tell Dean to go find some girl for the night so he'd get a clear head in the morning... but Castiel wasn't Uriel and the thought of Dean with someone else made his blood boil.

It was strange.. He was never one to just throw himself into relationships like this. Hell, he didn't even remember the last relationship he DID have. Perhaps it was because he grew up reading Dean's file that he already felt like he had known him for so long. Knew his story, his background and didn't cower as some people often did when they found out you were part of the justice system. Castiel felt Dean's eyes on him and knew he'd give in... he couldn't deny Dean even if he wanted to.

"If it doesn't work out, we will cease such interactions between us..." Dean couldn't fight the grin that came across his face and practically attacked Castiel with his lips. This time.. Castiel did respond... though the kissing only lasted for a couple of minutes before they needed air. Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's, their noses touching intimately. "We should diffinitely get it to go."

Castiel didn't know what made him say it or what came over him. "mmmm... breakfast in bed?"

* * *

**So there you have it my lovelies. A taste of Gabriel and some Sam, plus a little bit of boy lovin' between Cas and Dean.**

**I may or may not have the explicit bit uploaded to this story. Might just upload a little chapter on the side to this for those of you that want to read the steamy bits. Depends. Not to sure. Uploads may slow down a lot during the rest of the week due to non-stop working that I have scheduled. I'm literally going to be working wed: 6-10, thurs: 7-3 and then 5:30-10, Friday: same as thurs, and then Sat is 10-6 and then sunday - 7-2(3?). So buuuuusy work schedule. **

**Reviews = writing fuel.**

**Seriously, I love reading what you guys think and your opinions on where this story can possibly go are always awesome to hear. Especially certain theories about the four different story arcs I have going on. **


	7. And justice for All

**Author's note: **(Sorry, but it's a little long. Just wanna clear some things up)

Also, I realize I probably did jump the gun a little on the romance between the two. When I do upload the M chapter as a separate fic that ties into this. Know one thing. They didn't actually do it. Since Castiel did mention he was a virgin. So, they did some stuff just not all the way. : D

Playlist has been updated with the latest song that the chapter is named after. From the summary of this chapter, you'll notice that I'm expanding the web of characters and trying to include more of the cast. I'm really trying to make this not so one or two dimensional with only the main four guys. Dean, Cas, Gabe and Sam. With the plotting thickening with every chapter, I wanted to bring some of the other characters into the light so that way you could connect with them a little more. Kind of like what the show does. If you guys don't like the idea, let me know. NO. I'm not going to suddenly only write a chapter with ONLY Michael or ONLY Sam/Gabe. The main pairing of this story _is_ Dean and Castiel, that is the way it's going to stay. So there will be little bits of the other people smoothly written in and not just thrown in with no mention of their past or anything.

Anyways. There was a couple of questions about Lucifer. Yes, he would be around thirty five if he was still alive. Since Michael had to take him out about ten years ago. So he would of died when he was twenty five. *cough*

Good `ol Balthazar is going to be back, after all he played a big part in chapter 3 & 4. He will make an actual appearance soon. But for now, he's only talked about.

Azazel, Alastair, Meg, Ruby and someone else will all play a role in this story in due time, just to let you know. I plan on having at least four decent story arcs to this one.

Also in the beginning of this chapter. Yes, they ended up sleeping for a little while after 'breakfast in bed' instead of working like they were suppose to be. Bad detectives! (on another side note, I totally think the M rated chapter should be called Breakfast in bed. xD)

P.S. **To my "being human" readers** (if you read this story and catch this note) I to make the Chaos theory a multi-chapter fic. There will be more of a plot besides the M chapter(s). ; D It will follow the plot of the show mostly, and then I'll take whatever and make it different depending on what happens in the show.

P.S.S. For my "**something more than human**" story. No, I'm not following the Roswell plot. I only got inspired by the first ep. It will be different.

Long chapter is long.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own supernatural, the songs I put together on the play list nor do I own any of the references used in this entire story.

* * *

**Title of the chapter: **...And justice for all**  
**

**Reason: **by Metallica, first off it's a sick ass song. Plus it does have to do with the story. Everyone wants justice even if it's kind of dead and getting abused.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Crime scene, minor character death.

**References: **Bones.

**Summary: **A rogue member of Castiel's organization has come back to strike at the company by taking one of it's own. Dean and Castiel review a past case with new startling leads. Sam struggles with remaining calm about waiting for Dean and turns to Gabriel for help. Michael has a talk with someone about how far they're going.

* * *

Castiel moved away from Dean's heat with discontent.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave his side but they had cases to get to, or at least Castiel thought they did until his and Dean's phone rang. Dean's head perked up from the pillow where he had been slumbering. He rubbed his eyes before picking up his phone. Castiel did the same.

"Novak, come to 906 E. Cedar ave, A body had been discovered, case is yours. " The line disconnected.

Castiel looked towards Dean who confirmed he had almost gotten the same message. Though his sounded more like 'Winchester, your partner's taking the lead, better not screw it up ya idjit.' They got up and showered together, a few kisses were exchanged, backs scrubbed and then they dried off. "I think I didn't get all the jelly off." Dean murmured in disgust. "At least you didn't have syrup on your body." Castiel mumbled. "Okay note to self, Next time we have sex, no more sticky food. Gotta do things the normal way."

"Well that's no fun." Castiel said before they both chuckled.

"Alright Cas, Game faces on, I'll show you how I can be professional and have my social life with you." Castiel looked at him curiously. He didn't doubt Dean when it came down to this job. But working as a reaper and sometimes some stealth work. That was honestly a whole different story.

Once they arrived at the address given, surrounding the area was the yellow tape to keep people out of the way, Dean and Castiel exited the car wearing the usual suits. Castiel's a dark blue while Dean went with the usual black. They flashed their badges and made their way through the crime scene.

They had barely been there for two minutes before Castiel saw the body. When he did, he tensed up. Dean shot him a nervous glance. "Cas, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Castiel knew he had to remain professional which is extremely hard to do when you recognize the victim. "I believe I am emotional compromised and have to leave the scene of the crime. Someone else is going to have to take the case." Castiel said before stumbling out of the doorway and into the house that they had entered.

"Dude, what's wrong? I can't help you unless you tell me."

"That was my sister..."

"Wait, that's Anna?"

"No. Not my blood sister, someone I work with at...you know."

"Oh... I get it, a fellow agent, right?"

"Yes. Her name was Pamela. "

"Shouldn't you want to work the case so you can catch the asshole that did this?"

"I already know who did this."

"Wait, what? Who?"

"My brother."

"Blood?"

"Yes. Lucifer had went rogue, didn't like the way Michael was running things, They fought, he was suppose to be dead."

"Who claimed he died?"

"The one who was suppose to have killed him. Michael."

"Clearly he didn't."

"Yes, I must seek audience with him. "

"Cas, as much as I want you to get answers..."

"I know, We have to finish up here."

"So how do you know it's Lucifer...wait. You said you only had four brothers. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel.. You lied to me?" Dean said, interrupting what he was going to say.

Castiel let out a huff, looked at the ground. "I didn't lie, I didn't think he was alive so I didn't mention him. He was suppose to have died ten years ago. Dean... I've been nothing but honest with you when i SHOULD have lied. Please have faith in me. "

"Right..sorry.. Shit, I'm just sorry.. " Dean apologized, running a hand through his hair, spiking it up even more. "Anyways, what made you think it's Lucifer?"

"His signature is written all over the body."

"What?"

"His M.O. Dean.."

Castiel walked over towards Pamela's body and took a deep breath before proceeding. The body was almost perfect, except for being naked. Besides that, Castiel knew what he was going to find. "Beneath those copper coins placed over her eyes is going to be nothing."

"Uh.."

"What I mean is that you will literally be able to see straight through where her eyes once were."

"Dude, that is so wrong."

Castiel grabbed a glove, covering his right hand. Once it was on securely, he removed one of the copper coins and showed Dean that Pamela's eyes were basically gone. A through and through. "Why the copper coins?" Dean asked curiously. Castiel noticed how the forensic team and a couple of cops that were in the room were looking at him now, curious what Castiel was going to say.

" Ancient Romans and Greeks believed that you needed coin to that pay a toll for Charon, a ferryman, to take their soul across the river Styx to gain entry into the Underworld. If they never paid the fee, their soul was lost, never crossing the river. " Lucifer had meant well when it came to killing, he was religious in a sense like the rest of the family was. But Castiel was scared and had doubts of wither his brother was actually doing the right thing. What if Lucifer came after his real sister and brothers? Some how, Castiel feared more about Dean and even Sam if he was going after the researchers and techies. Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder for comfort. "We'll stop him."

Castiel shook his head and spoke so softly, Dean almost missed it. "No, it's going to be between Michael and Lucifer."

"I understand." Dean added lightly.

* * *

Sam let out a sigh. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this.

The waiting.

It was practically killing him.

The fact that the information was staring at him in his face, practically screaming at him. The fact that he had a brother and his brother cared. Had he been looking for him or at the very least never stopped thinking about revenge. He never knew his mother and father. At least Dean had that experience. Maybe Dean could tell him what they were like. Growing up with a family, a normal life.

That was something Sam had always prayed for. His prayers finally were answered when he was fifteen. His very own guardian angel had busted down the door and saved him. Sam knows that Gabriel regrets not coming sooner. Not stopping him from doing the terrible things he did. Ugh. Sam visibly shuttered as flashes came from his memory into his head, replying that night. He didn't want to go back to that dark place. His own personal hell, he just couldn't. Couldn't, wouldn't... didn't want to!

A voice broke through the turmoil Sam had started in his mind.

"Sammy? You okay kid? Your shaking."

_Gabriel._

Arms came around him in a comforting hug. "It's okay Sammy, you left with me. Your not in that house, your here with me. Right now, your with me. I've got ya Sam, come back, please for me?"

Sam listened.

Flashes stopped, he didn't see their faces anymore, his body stopped shaking. He turned to Gabriel, hiding his face in his shoulder.

"Aright no work for us tonight, Kiddo you need a day off. We're playing hooky. Come on."

"But-"

"No buts, unless your talking about mine. " Gabriel laughed.

"What if-"

"No buts, whats, ifs, just shut up and come on. Ava or someone else can take over." Ah yes, Ava. The only other survivor from the aftermath of finding the stolen children. Ava had been tracked and found a couple of days later, given shelter. She was staying with Anna. Anna, she was a bit of a mother hen sometimes, making sure everyone was okay and happy. Gabriel supposed she had taken over the mother role since no one had their mom anymore. Even Uriel and Raphael's mother died.

Sam didn't like the idea of leaving his work to anyone else. But he gave in to Gabriel. After all, he could just get to it tomorrow. When they arrived home, they kicked back and watched a spy thriller called "Salt". When it was over, Gabriel let out. "I totally knew it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I bet her friend being a sleeper agent totally surprised you."

"Yeah but that was the only part."

Sam looked at Gabriel, staring at him intently. Gabriel didn't dare say anything. But what Sam said next, Shocked him.

* * *

"Boy, I know you still have to do paperwork for the body you discovered. But remember that Jane Doe from last week? We know where she was killed and found out her identity. Name's Ashley Summers. She does have a record, she was charged with prostitution a few years back. The place where the possibly killing went down is an old abandon building. The parking lot has the same type of gravel the forensics tested for. Anyways, come to 1403 W. Langford drive. Hurry your ass up."

"Right thanks Bobby."

Dean hung up the phone that had been put on speaker phone so that Cas could hear. Well at least they somehow identified the body. Dean looked over at Castiel and could of sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on his partner's face. Was he happy they found out who the poor girl was? Dean shook it off and started the sedan, God he wished he could drive his baby. If there was one thing he missed, it as his `67 Chevy impala which was a gift from his father.

They arrived at the empty parking lot and watched forensics sweep the area like bloodhounds trying to find anything, any trace of evidence. "Alright fellas, the autopsy report came back, the bruising around the neck was the cause of death. Strangled. So far the squints can't find anything. " Castiel interrupted Robert Singer.

"They won't, based on what we've seen so far about our killer, he wanted us to find this place. Using somewhere you would only find the particular type of gravel. He must likely killed her in a different place. Finding any traces of evidence are slim to none. "

"Well Sherlock, if he had wanted us to find this place, why?" Bobby asked, curious and kind of annoyed.

"There is probably a message of some sort, we have yet to find it."

"And how do you know all this, Novak?"

"I've worked a lot of cases like this unfortunately. " Dean pulled him off to the side and frowned.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"Here or never?"

"Preferably the latter."

"Cas..."

"I-..." Castiel looked away, swallowing nervously.

"Oh God, you know whose doing it, it's another crazy from your company. You sure your company is safe? Seems to me all the people end up going off their rocker killing people."

"At least they aren't innocent."

"Dude, how could you even say that!"

"What they aren't, you heard Singer, she was a harlot."

"Yeah in her past! She probably changed, Anyways, it was probably the only way for her to get by. Trying to survive shouldn't mean the death penalty."

"I am sure he thought he was doing the right thing."

"Why are you defending this murderer?"

"Because he was my friend." Castiel ended the sentence looking at the ground. The only person he had ever let in, let them get close, only to go rogue, thought to be dead, only to come back and do... evil things. Castiel knew Dean was right, he shouldn't defend him. It was just hard.

"Boys if your done being chatty Kathies, got something you'll want to see. "

Dean and Castiel followed in silence towards a building that seemed to be an office of some sort.

* * *

Michael was pacing.

He never paced.

He had found out about Pamela's body before Castiel did. How? Lucifer fucking called him!

_Called _him.

Thank god, he used his personal line and not the work phone, then again, Lucifer was never stupid to begin with. Thinking back to it now, remembering every work that was exchanged.

_The phone rang which wasn't exactly unusual. At least it wasn't when it was the office phone. But hearing his cell phone shrill and vibrate sent him on edge. Only family had his number. And they only called him if someone was dead, dying or something else horrible happened._

_He answered on the second ring._

_"Code."_

_As if his family wasn't secretive enough, everyone had a code of three or four digits that Michael and the rest could tell between the different sounds each number made when punched into the phone._

_Three digits in sequence were entered and the sound was the same._

_Six. Six. Six._

_As a joke, Michael had given Lucifer three six's as his code._

_Michael felt his blood warm instead of turning to ice._

_"Luc, what did you do?" _

_"Mikey, I had to. She wasn't even really apart of the family. She was naughty, didn't follow our commandments. That does at least deserve punishment."_

_"Who?"_

_"Who did I send to the underworld which the likes of her belong? Pamela. Little bitch was double crossing you. Selling Intel to all the wrong people. I have something interesting to tell you about one of your brothers."_

_"Who?"_

_"Not of flesh and blood. The rogue. Balthazar, he's like a dog on the loose. Either have Castiel get control of him or I'll have to put him down."_

_"Luc, where are you?"_

_"Your looking great by the way, Mikey. Love that suit, blue always was your color. Brings out your beautiful eyes."_

_"That's not fair."_

_"What's not dear brother?"_

_"You can see me but I can't see you?"_

_"What so you can bring me in and lock me in that cage?"_

_"No... I..I miss you so much." The longing was clear in the tone of his voice. Thinking about it, Michael would of cringed at how much he sounded like a female._

_"I've been telling you to find someone else."_

_"You know I can't do that."_

_"I know, I just want you to be happy and safe."_

_"Visit me."_

_"Where?"_

_"The Cabin, no tricks, no games, it's a fair ground."_

_"A sanctuary of peace."_

_"Yes."_

_"See ya in person soon Mikey."_

_"Bye..." Michael hung up and then threw his phone at the wall, watching the small silver device shatter all over the ground._

After four years of no contact once soever, now he reaches out again? Michael being the greedy child that he is, takes his hand once again.. always hungry for more. He could never get enough of his brother. To be presented with a chance of seeing him after so long. How could he not take advantage?

But why now?... That was the question.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**PREVIEW of Chapter 8 "Noticed the bell tolls"**

_- This chapter is going to have two different songs due to all the things going on. "Noticed" by MuteMath goes along with Sam/Gabriel. "For whom the bell tolls" by Metallica is for Castiel... and kind of all the guys in the family. Their own little theme song._**  
**

"Dean, you have nothing to worry about. It's just a reconnaissance mission. I won't be gone long, two days at the most. But I doubt it will take that long." Castiel showed a little bit of emotion that was only made for Dean, a ghost of a smile.

"Fine.. I just don't like it... You better be back soon. With all this craziness going on.. I.. I can't help but worry."

Castiel pressed a kiss like it was a goodbye and then left before Dean could question the emotion behind the press of their lips. Castiel was hiding the truth from Dean. He hadn't had a recon mission since Balthazar left, making him a heavy hitter. He was getting rid of a mark. Someone was going to die. Castiel already knew a little bit about what he was suppose to do. This wasn't one of those distance hits with a sniper rifle. Oh no, this was a close encounter. It was a high risk mission. He might not even make it out alive.

* * *

" Ello there, expecting someone else?" Before him was not Lucifer but someone else he had only met once briefly. "Crowley"

"In the flesh, now back up." Michael wouldn't have done so if it hadn't been for the gun Crowley had aimed at his face. Much too high to do one of his disarming techniques. "And don't you think about going for the gun. I have snipers stationed all around in the forest."

Michael couldn't believe Lucifer would do this to him. He felt betrayed.

* * *

"Gabriel why did you say no? That girl was pretty hot, you should of danced with her. "

"I told you Sam, I just don't want to, stop pushing me into doing stuff like this. I just wanted to go out, relax, help you relax and just enjoy a damn beer."

Sam looked away, sullen. He had just been trying to help. He wanted Gabriel to be happy, was that so bad?

"I just don't want you to be alone.."

"What makes you think I am alone kiddo? I could be dating someone right now and you don't know about it."

Gabriel was kidding of course, but seeing the pained look on Sammy's face made him stop. "Sam I was just kidding..."

"If you did ever date anyone, you'd tell me right? I mean... I..I'm your friend right? Or am I just the charity case that Michael assigned to look after until you can get rid of me?"

"Sam... You have to know your so much more than that."

* * *

**THANKS to the people who wished me luck on getting the promotion. So far, it looks like it's going to be mine. I'm getting the hours for it. 37. from game stop. I just need to get the actual okay from the manager and all that. Then I can quit Carl's! 8D!**


	8. Noticed the bell tolls

**Author's note: **

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to all my readers.

Seriously, reviews tell me what you think about what's going on and if I'm writing good.

:]

Thanks **Hami** && **Firgodes7**.

As for updating the playlist, Noticed isn't on that website which sucks so if you want to listen to the song. Probably have to go on youtube.

But For whom the bell tolls was added.

**SIDENOTE:** I did happen to add character appearances to my profile as well. Most of the Supernatural's cast looks the same. ; I did happen to change a couple of character's appearances to go with the fact that Zach and Crowley are suppose to be a little younger in this fic than the show dictates.

I also have some original character's appearances up.

Just to let you guys know when it comes to my preview of the next chapter. I'm just thinking of that on the spot. None of the actual chapter is written when I write that. Sometimes spontaneous thoughts like that are gonna be some of the main focal points of what the chapter is going to be written around. Just in case you guys think the chapters are already written and I'm not updating for the hell of it or something.

Totally not my style.

I do have the next day off or so, so I might upload a new story or update some of the others. Really depends on where my inspiration takes me.

**BUT! I also wouldn't mind receiving some prompts. ** If your the type that loves to read stories and has ideas but can't write them out, send me a message and I'll try to make those stories happen. Might not do all of them, depends on what I'm given, if I'm inspired and of course if I like the ideas. Does not mean I'm gonna say no. ; D

* * *

**Title of the chapter: **Noticed the bell tolls**  
**

**Reason: **Noticed by Mutemath. For whom the bell tolls by Metallica.

Listen to them, need I say more?

**Rating: **T

**Warning: ** Incest. Minor Character death.

**References: **None.**  
**

**Summary: **Castiel and Dean discover a message at a crime scene. Castiel gets a new assignment.

Dean's tired of all the unanswered questions and does some browsing himself based on what Cas has told him.

What he discovers isn't something he expected.

Michael meets an unexpected visitor.

Sam and Gabriel have a night out and it ends a little differently than they both thought it would.

* * *

When Dean entered the office building, his eyes took in the surroundings. Okay, clearly this was a message to someone. This person wanted the body to be discovered. Written across the wall in what he had hoped was red paint was 'Angel, want me to send you to heaven?' Below in a darker shade of red, which Dean knew for a fact was blood was a strange symbol that Dean didn't understand.

Dean noticed Castiel had gone rigid in his posture. "Let me take a wild guess here and say the message is meant for you..."

Castiel nodded and that was it. Dean's eyes narrowed and he rounded on Cas. "Care to elaborate?" He spoke in a harsh whisper.

"I can't tell you much...not until your one in our ranks... but I can tell you one thing." Castiel moved forward, touching the spot near the mark on the wall that resembled a sun with wings around it. Castiel was very careful to avoid touching the actual mark. "_But unto you that fear my name shall the Sun of righteousness arise with healing in his wings.. -_ Malachi 4:2._"_

Dean frowned. "What's that suppose to mean exactly?"

"I myself have often questioned his methods... where his mind is at times. But I have never explored and tried to care enough to. Which makes me think this is my fault. That this is my doing. Regardless, the winged sun is often depicted to resemble Divinity, royalty and power... naturally." Castiel added dryly. Balthazar was always one for power.

"Why does he call you Angel?"

"For a number of reasons. Mainly my personality, my virtuous nature and he said I looked too innocent to have ever been born from mankind. I'm a warrior, a soldier at heart as most angels are known for." Castiel shrugged absentmindedly. To be honest, being called an Angel was better than being called unworthy or an abomination.

"You know you haven't mentioned when I'm suppose to sign up." Dean added as an afterthought.

"I will just...not yet." Castiel didn't like how Dean seemed eager. He was fearful if when Balthazar knew he had a new partner in every sense of the word. He knew Balthazar well enough to know that he would think of Dean as a threat and Castiel didn't want to see this righteous man get hurt.

"What's making you stop me from this? Your hiding something."

"And I'll tell you in due time." Castiel said sternly walking away from his beloved.

Dean knew his partner was hiding more secrets, keeping him in the dark. Dean was scared that he wouldn't like whatever it was that Cas was hiding.

Regardless, he was on edge, he cared about Castiel a little thanks to Castiel telling him about his brother. But he wasn't about to put all his eggs in one basket. After all, who completely trusts a hit man? Dean had doubts. How could someone like Castiel even care for him enough to risk everything for him? Was it all a ruse just to get what he wanted? Did Castiel just only want him to think he trusted him to get him to join this organization? Dean didn't know what to believe exactly. He wanted to trust Castiel, but what real reason did he have to?

As if to confirm his thoughts, Dean noticed that Castiel was looking at the angel figurine. Dean watched him closely and seen him pocket it! Hell Dean would of missed it had he not been watching him close enough. Cas was taking evidence, why?

Dean had far too many questions and little to no answers.

It was starting to piss him off and make him wary.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"Go out, flirt with a girl, take her home and have a good time."

Gabriel felt astonished that Sam would tell him something like that. "What if I don't want to?" Gabriel challenged.

"Seriously? Dude, you have so much stress rolling off of you, I can feel it a mile away. Your always so tense. You need to just relax and have a good time, no strings attached. So let's go out tonight and see what happens. Gabe, I'm not being a jerk and teasing you, I'm trying to help.. but honestly, when's the last time you got laid? I'm sick of seeing you all alone because of me."

Gabriel fought the frown that would of slipped on his face. He used his training to appear impassive like the thought of Sam getting laid didn't tick him off. Where was he in this? Had he not been watching the kid as close as he thought he had. No, Gabriel didn't think the kid was a blushing virgin or anything... but he didn't exactly think Sam was one for one night stands either. Regardless..

"What makes you think that your the cause? What if I just don't want to date?"

"But why? Your a good looking guy, you could get anybody you want."

"No, the only one I want is the one I can't have." Gabriel muttered lightly. He didn't think Sam had heard but Sam responded.

"Why? What makes you think that?"

"Sam. Drop. it." Gabriel was so not going into this with Sam right now. He didn't want to destroy the relationship that they did have. Albeit it was void of any actual physical. But they were close and Gabriel didn't want to lose what little he had. His voice had probably came out much harsher than he had intended but the look of Sam surrendering was bittersweet.

"Okay. okay. Consider it dropped." Sam had that 'someone kicked his puppy' look and Gabriel caved. He couldn't deny those damn puppy eyes. "Okay, we'll go out, see what happens and then come home."

Sam smiled.

Damn conniving little brat.

* * *

Michael was meeting up with his brother whom he hadn't been able to see for four years. His whole family assumed he killed him. When it came down to it, the moment where he was suppose to end his brother. He just couldn't. Sure, casting him out (for his own protection more or less) no problem. Putting an end to him? Never.

Michael looked at his appearance for the tenth time this night. Dark brown hair, jet black when wet or has gel in it. Blue/green eyes. Lightly tanned skin. His hair was slicked back, not a hair out of place. He knew Lucifer liked him looking so pristine...for mainly one reason.

To screw it all up. Watching him come undone, the uptight statistics, sometimes even cold man in charge... completely and totally broken. Michael stood five eleven, a couple of inches shorter than his brother. It was now or never. Michael jumped at the knock that was on the cabin door. Michael had been too excited at the thought of seeing his brother that he had failed to notice something had been off about the knock. Being caught off guard was dangerous. Even more so when he opened the door and instead of Lucifer standing there, a gun was pointed at his face.

" Ello there, expecting someone else?" Before him was not Lucifer but someone else he had only met once briefly. "Crowley"

"In the flesh, now back up." Michael wouldn't have done so if it hadn't been for the gun Crowley had aimed at his face. Much too high to do one of his disarming techniques. "And don't you think about going for the gun. I have snipers stationed all around in the forest."

Michael couldn't believe Lucifer would do this to him. He felt betrayed.

If he hadn't hesitated, if he had been able to take his brother's life...he wouldn't be in this situation. He couldn't believe it. He felt crushed. Numbly, Michael obliged to Crowley's demand, he backed away from the door. "Sit."

Michael felt like a dog, he sat down on the couch, trying to not think about the memories it held. Being pushed on it, being undressed with haste. Lucifer and himself having to hide away from the rest of the family, their need much too great to take things slow. It had been fast, hard but overall, extremely pleasurable. Withdrawing himself from the memories, he glanced at Crowley sharply.

"Why exactly are you here?"

"Oh, for a number of reasons. The main one is I want your head on a platter." his accent filling the air. Smug bastard. "But let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business, shall we? First I'm going to take all your money, kill you and then ge-"

"Your not doing shit." A deep voice spoke behind Crowley.

Michael raised his eyes to where the voice came from but could only see an arm curl around Crowley, a knife at his throat. Night had fallen, thus obscuring the stranger in darkness.

"Drop your gun or I slit your throat right now."

Crowley dropped it to the ground, then the voice spoke once more. "Kick it to Michael."

The voice knew who he was.

Crowley obeyed, Michael reached for it with haste and raised the gun, aiming at Crowley, jaw clenching in anger. Before he could fire any shots off, the knife that had been pushing against Crowley's neck harmlessly, cut into it deep. "You s-said you wouldn't."

"No, I said I wouldn't in that moment. I never said I wouldn't do it later. This is for my brother you abomination." Drawing the blade across Crowley's throat, a river of red flowed freely from the wound. Crowley tried to grasp at his neck feebly.

When Crowley's body was out of the way, in his place revealed a blond haired male, spiked up hair. Almost cold blue eyes, so light blue they appeared silver.

"Lucifer."

"Come on Mikey, you know I hate being called that." Rolling his eyes, he came in, shut the door, cleaned his blade and put it back where it belonged. Lucifer stepped closer, reached out his hand towards Michael's face, touching his cheek gently. You would of never thought he had just killed someone with those hands.

"Missed you so much." He mumbled before stepping even closer, invading Michael's personal space and taking his brother's mouth with his own. Giving a much over do kiss.

* * *

Castiel's phone rang, he shot Dean a look after he had glanced at the screen. Telling him silently he needed to take it. Once he was outside and away from everyone he answered.

"Code."

Four digits. Seven. Two. Five. Nine.

_Raphael_

"What happened Raphael?"

"you have a mission to take, Michael is awol, so I'm in charge for the time being. Leave whatever your doing, the recon work you were doing is now a mark."

Castiel closed his eyes in distaste. But answered flatly. "So be it."

The line disconnected.

Castiel returned to Dean, Dean could already tell something was up and he wasn't going to like it. "I have to go."

"What, why? Who was on the phone?"

"My brother. I have a new mission that has been given to me."

"You mean your going to leave and... kill someone?"

"No. Dean, you have nothing to worry about. It's just a reconnaissance mission. I won't be gone long, two days at the most. But I doubt it will take that long." Castiel showed a little bit of emotion that was only made for Dean, a ghost of a smile.

"Fine.. I just don't like it... You better be back soon. With all this craziness going on.. I.. I can't help but worry."

Castiel pressed a kiss like it was a goodbye and then left before Dean could question the emotion behind the press of their lips. Castiel was hiding the truth from Dean. He hadn't had a recon mission since Balthazar left, making him a heavy hitter. He was getting rid of a mark. Someone was going to die. Castiel already knew a little bit about what he was suppose to do. This wasn't one of those distance hits with a sniper rifle. Oh no, this was a close encounter. It was a high risk mission. He might not even make it out alive.

Castiel didn't like lying, but he hated lying to Dean. He knew that if he told him the truth, Dean would worry. Probably not eat or something of the nature... then again, maybe that was just wishful thinking. For all he knew, maybe it wouldn't make a difference. Him being there or absent, Dean would focus on their case load. The more he thought about it, the more logical he convinced himself that Dean only thought about getting recenged for his family. Everything else came second.

Then again, Castiel should give Dean the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. The internal struggle ended when he arrived at home.

Now it was work mode. Castiel threw out all his emotions, cares and people of importance, everything tossed out of the window that wasn't information on his mark. Castiel became the cold blooded yet brilliant actor that he was. What he needed to be, the perfect killing machine.

Entering a six digit code into the stove, it slid out, four different compartments filled with gleaming knifes and a few handguns that were hardly used. Castiel suited up, strapping blades anywhere it was accessible but hard to find and feel if he got patted down.

Castiel had dreaded when this task became a mark. One thing he hated was when people made the wrong choices, cut corners to get ahead only to get involved in all the wrong things.

Jasper Alexander was a smart man, but like most busy men, they didn't have too much time to meet potential life partners. Yeah, Castiel had been a honey trap at first. Going on a number of 'meetings' with the man. They had never gotten physical, since men of his stature didn't exactly go for the hired help. Castiel was not only the perfect man to meet Jasper's sexual appeal. But he was going to be his 'body guard'. Regardless, Castiel looked into the mirror and lost himself, becoming someone else.

He was now James "jimmy" Novak.

Married to Amelia Novak, had a daughter named Claire.

All the documents were falsified, some mentions of James Novak being prestigious in the military and his background on his wife and child could be found easily by anyone who was running a background check.

Amelia and Claire both existed and were apart of the organization. Amelia was a sleeper agent, only needed very rarely when shit hit the fan. Claire was an orphan and was taken in by Michael and the rest of his family. She showed potential for being in intelligence or the field. She looked like she was only twelve, but she was sixteen and learning college material. Smart girl.

Castiel had already had his bags packed, he entered a silver bmw and exited out of the garage. Driving to his destination.

The airport.

* * *

Gabriel and Sam had arrived at Lucky's, an Irish pub that doubled as a club. Lucky's had a four leaf clover for the place's logo. It was owned by a guy named Lucky O`Reilly, his sister had been the one who decided they'd attract more attention by not having the standard bar and turned half of it into a dance floor. She had been right of course.

They had sat down in a booth, a waitress had approached the table and took their order. Gabriel and Sam both just stuck with a normal bottle of beer. Despite what Sam had said, Gabriel had no intention of letting go tonight and getting drunk. That would most likely end badly.

Over the course of the night, after four bottles of beer and finally a couple of shots of Jack. Gabriel had been asked to dance seven times by different girls, after he had turned down the last one who had chocolate colored hair, a petite body, a pixie face and barely any clothes. Sam seemed to snap.

"Gabriel why did you say no? That girl was pretty hot, you should of danced with her. "

"I told you Sam, I just don't want to, stop pushing me into doing stuff like this. I just wanted to go out, relax, help you relax and just enjoy a damn beer."

Sam looked away, sullen. He had just been trying to help. He wanted Gabriel to be happy, was that so bad?

"I just don't want you to be alone.."

"What makes you think I am alone kiddo? I could be dating someone right now and you don't know about it."

Gabriel was kidding of course, but seeing the pained look on Sammy's face made him stop. "Sam I was just kidding..."

"If you did ever date anyone, you'd tell me right? I mean... I..I'm your friend right? Or am I just the charity case that Michael assigned to look after until you can get rid of me?"

"Sam... You have to know your so much more than that."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I'm the kid you saved from the Boogieman and you feel a fatherly connection with me."

Yup, Sam had to be drunk, they never brought up what happened after all this time. "You feel like you have to look after me and make sure I'm fine. Gabe, I don't need your help. Okay? Cause I can just... be fine on my own. I can move out so you can find someone to spent, uh, spend time with. " Sam left the table and walked onto the dance floor, passing by people, trying to find the exit. Trying to run away.

He felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around harshly. "Sam, come on, don't be that way. The last thing I want you to do is leave. "

"Yeah? Well why does it feel like... I'm the reason because of all your stress? "

"You were always so smart yet so very dense at the same time when it came to yourself."

"What?.."

"Shit.. Sam, the last thing I wanna do is ruin everything between us by being selfish. So I don't and won't do anything that I want to. I think I need to let you go. "

"Let me- What are you talking about?"

Before Gabriel could answer, he felt someone push him into Sam, which made them that much closer together. Sam had grabbed him, fear of Gabriel falling over and possibly getting stepped on. The place was busy tonight, bodies practically grinding against each other all around them. Moving to the loud bumping music. Gabriel moved in closer, speaking in Sam's ear. Though it was a little hard to do thanks to the height difference.

"I... Sam.. You don't know how much I want you, how much you mean to me. Trust me, fatherly thoughts are the last thing on my mind."

Sam looked surprised, maybe even a little shocked. Then Gabriel saw the wheels turning. It looked like he was starting to get it. Perhaps Sam wasn't that drunk, cause it clicked together, the puzzle being finished after a couple of minutes of thought process. Sam looked into Gabriel's eyes, before taking a deep breath and moving even closer, moving his head down and letting his lips touch Gabriel's.

They were testing the waters.

Gabriel couldn't help himself and the people pushing into him wasn't helping either. He wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, tugging him more. It seemed to do the trick and egg Sam on, because instead of the shy kiss he had done. They began to kiss harder. Gabriel felt Sam's tongue sweep across Gabriel's lips, asking for entrance.

Gabriel happily complied. His body started to move with the beat, grinding against Sam's body. He felt Sam's hips jerk forward in answer. Sam broke away from the kiss and turned around, pressing his backside against Gabriel's fast being known erection. Dancing against each other to the music.

It was quite possibly the most sensual thing Gabriel had ever done without even being naked.

He couldn't help but thing of the possibilities once clothes were subtracted from the equation.

Oh goody.

* * *

That night, Dean's mind was not letting him sleep.

He couldn't help it. Everything Castiel had said, he began to question. Who in their right mind would even believe what he was being told? He knew Castiel was hiding secrets, that was a given. He knew he was being lied to, especially at the crime scene of where the message had been on the wall.

He was a police detective.

If he wanted answers, he was going to damn well find them if they could be found.

Dean stumbled out of his bed, wearing only a wife beater and sweats, it was a little chilly this evening. He walked over towards his desk and turned on the computer. Once it was finished loading, he logged into the network and did a background check on Castiel Novak.

Nothing came up.

It was as if the guy didn't even exist. He was a ghost. Or at the very least just didn't have a record? He decided to go with good old google.

He knew Castiel's full name and decided to enter that.

Castiel James Novak.

_Castiel_ didn't get anything. But there were three articles for James Novak. He read up on him, maybe that was Cas' dad?

Guy was in the military for four years, did two tours. Guy was a war veteran already. He clicked on another article and it said that he was married to a woman named Amelia, had a daughter named Claire. He scrolled down and sucked in a breath.

There was a picture of a beautiful woman and the man he knew as Castiel standing together in a wedding photo.

Bastard lied to him.

Dean was pissed. He had expected load of other things but the fact that Cas-... James was married. That hurt, what was Dean to him then? Why was he even here? More or less.. Was Ca-.. James with his wife right now? Dean stood away from the desk and knocked over a lamp, watching it shatter as it hit the floor in anger.

He needed to shoot something, drive...SOMETHING. He needed to blow off some steam.

Dean decided to go to the local bar, maybe what he needed was just to get laid and forget all about Cas..or whatever the hell his name was.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**PREVIEW of Chapter 9 "Breaking the Invincible"**

_Breaking the habit by Linkin Park. Invincible by Adelitas way. Another two song chapter._

_By the way, just decided to upload the next chapter's songs for the hell of it. :]_

"Right now, the last thing I want to see is your face."

Castiel didn't understand, what had he done wrong? Not only had he almost died three times last night, but Dean was angry at him and Castiel didn't know why. "Dean?..."

"I get that you have to have all these little secrets, but did you think I was stupid? Did you think I wouldn't find out? What, you were going to just string me around for fun and then laugh it up later? Your a dick, you know that. "

"Dean. "

"I mean seriously, spewing off all these stories about being a hit-man, probably a bunch of bull, can't believe I believed you to begin with. I really am an Idiot..."

"Dean."

"Talking about all these things, bet you don't even have any family members. Cause they certainly don't exist in the database."

"DEAN!"

"What!" Dean looked at Castiel, anger making his blood boil. Castiel raised a fist, but instead of punching him, he slapped him.

"Snap out of it, I don't understand a word your saying. Dean, your not making any sense."

That was the last button that Castiel could push. Dean shoved him against the wall, pressing his hand against his throat. Cutting off his air supply.

"I don't appreciate being played around with. Here I thought I had commitment issues, but you take the cake. Your an asshole. Married, have a kid and your off doing I don't know what with me. Should be ashamed of yourself."

Castiel couldn't breath. Last thing he wanted to do was actually hurt Dean... but, he did what came naturally. Breaking the hold far to easily that Dean had had on him, he reversed their positions. "Dean. What. are. you. talking. about?" His voice deep, filled with authority.

"Oh gee, I don't know _James_, take a guess." Dean sneered the name.

"Dean... my name is Castiel." Then it clicked for him. "Oh.. geez, Those documents were falsified for the mission I was working. We figured they'd do a background check. Amelia and Claire are both in the organization... Dean. You have to believe me. "

Dean's eyes widened and suddenly he looked extremely guilt ridden.

"Cas... you have to forgive me.. I did something bad."

* * *

**So there you have it, another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
